


Lie Back and Think of Scotland

by crookedlystacked



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedlystacked/pseuds/crookedlystacked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, Amelia Pond," Rory says, pulling back and leering at her, "I am going to rock your <i>universe</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Back and Think of Scotland

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "roleplay" for Porn Battle X, originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4115718#cmt4115718).

"Oi, look at me! I'm a wacky space alien who's come to destroy things and get undressed!"

"If you're not going to take this seriously," Amy says, "then you are _quite_ free to go home and sleep alone tonight."

"I feel like an idiot," Rory says, shuffling his feet and staring at the floor.

"Well _I_ think you look cute," Amy says with a grin, getting up from the bed and stalking toward Rory. "With your braces, and your bow tie, and your floppy... oh, we didn't quite get the hair right, did we?"

"Oh fuck all," Rory says, pulling back. "Amy, seriously, this is _weird_. And a little demeaning!"

"I didn't complain when you asked me to wear my kiss-o-gram outfits, now did I?"

"That's _different_ ," Rory says. "I wasn't saying, 'Amy, please dress up like this mysterious lady cop I've been in love with since I was wee! It'll be such a good time!'"

"You didn't complain when we were kids," Amy huffs, falling back onto the bed.

"I didn't know it was some weird sexual deviance when we were kids," Rory says, sitting beside her with a sigh.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Amy says, sitting up and rolling her eyes. "I seem to remember something with strawberries and my _feet_ that--"

"Look, I was _trying something_ ," Rory says, tugging at his bowtie. "This thing is like torture," he says. "How does he manage? Maybe it's an alien thing."

"Maybe he's into that," Amy says, raising her eyebrow as she settles over his lap. "You know," she says, "feeling confined?" Rory rolls his eyes at her, then yelps when she pulls back on his braces and lets them snap back into his chest.

"Amy, _ouch_ ," he says, rubbing at his chest with an affronted look.

"You can take it," she says, leaning down and kissing at his jaw. "You're a big, strong, spaceman, remember? A little snap can't hurt you."

"You," Rory says, finally letting his hands settle at her waist as he tilts his head to the side for her mouth, "are awful lucky you're the most gorgeous girl in all of time and space."

"Don't make fun," Amy says, nipping at his jaw.

"I wasn't," Rory says, pulling back and staring up at her. His eyes are dark and intense and Amy abruptly shuts her mouth against her retort. "Most beautiful girl in all of the universe, Amy Pond."

Amy sucks in a breath as Rory grabs onto her waist and flips them, settling her in against the pillows. "I've been to planet gobbeldygook epsilon 13, I've seen dying stars, I've gone back in time to see Cleopatra and Helen of Troy, and not one of them had anything on you."

"Shut your mouth and kiss me then, why don't you," Amy says, closing her eyes and pressing up against Rory's body.

"Oh, Amelia Pond," Rory says, pulling back and leering at her, "I am going to rock your _universe_."

"Oi," Amy groans, giggling. "You are the worst."

"Am not," Rory says as he kisses down her neck. "I'm cool, and I'm quirky, and I have a big blue box."

"You are so bad at this," Amy says, arching up as he trails his lips over her collarbone.

"You'd best not be talking about the sex," Rory says. "Because you've never complained before. I can't exactly pull out any crazy alien sex tricks, you know."

"Oh for goodness sake, just take off your pants, already," Amy says, sitting up and stripping off her top.

"Such a sweet talker," Rory says, ignoring her as he leans in to kiss over her breast.

"Rory--" Amy starts.

"I believe you mean Doctor," Rory says, staring up at her as he kisses down her chest.

"I thought we weren't--"

"Lie back," Rory tells her, pulling her skirt down her legs. "And think of Scotland."

"Horrible," Amy laughs breathlessly as he kisses just above her underwear. "You're _horrible_."

"Learning curve," Rory says, smiling up at her. "You humans are all so peculiar."

" _You're_ peculiar," Amy says, gasping a little as he licks at her over her underwear. "What are you--"

"Shh," Rory says, spreading her legs wider. He noses at the crease of her thigh, trailing his fingers over her.

"Rory," Amy says, squirming up against his fingers.

" _Doctor_ ," Rory says, pressing his fingers more firmly over her clit.

" _Doctor_ ," Amy repeats, pushing her hips up and grinning at Rory. "Doctor, _please_?"

"Attagirl, Pond," Rory says with a smirk as he slides her underwear down her legs.

Amy's going to respond, really she is, but then Rory's leaning in and licking over her, firm strokes of his tongue just the way she likes it. "Oh," she gasps, reaching down to grab onto his hair. "Oh, right there, Rory, oh."

"Doc--" Rory tries, but Amy shoves his head back down.

"Don't stop," she says, her hips straining up. Rory manages to lift his head enough to roll his eyes at her before he gets back to it, curling his tongue around her clit as he slides two fingers inside, pressing up in the way that makes her full and stretched and desperate.

"Harder," she gasps, straining her hips up. "Rory, Rory, come _on_ , I'm almost--"

" _Amy_ ," Rory groans, pulling back and rolling his eyes. "Just once I wish you would let me--"

"But I was ready," Amy says, pouting at him.

"And now see what you've done?" Rory asks her, leaning over and wiping his mouth off on her leg.

" _Hey_ ," Amy says, swatting at his head. "Hey, let's just get back to it, yeah?"

"Oh, I don't know," Rory says, crooking his fingers up inside of her and making her gasp and squirm, "seeing as I'm all old and wise, I think it might behoove you to learn some patience."

" _Behoove_?" Amy says incredulously, shifting her hips up against Rory's fingers. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm the Doctor," Rory says with a toothy grin.

"Well stop it," Amy says. "I want my boyfriend back. My lovely, understanding, boyfriend who wants nothing more than to make me happy."

"You," Rory says, twisting his fingers deliberately, "just want to get off."

"Yes," Amy says, tangling her hands back in Rory's hair trying to nudge his head back down. "But I want to get off with _you_."

"That's very touching," Rory says. "Does that mean I can take the bow tie off now?"

" _After_ ," Amy says with a groan when he finally drops his head back down and licks over her. "But you're keeping the braces."


End file.
